Three's Company
by AndSoSheWrote
Summary: When Fred and George try to fix their relationship with their Golden Boy, they employ every resource they have. And by resource, they mean Ron. However, things only seem to get worse the harder they try to make things right. Also posted on AO3.


**Chapter One**

"Hiya, Harry." The Weasley twins chirped together while hauling Harry to an empty classroom. Fred had the raven haired boy by the left arm, and George was on the right. Harry's feet were dragging behind him while he protested feebly about being abducted or some rubbish like that. Honestly, the twins couldn't help that he'd been avoiding them, and they were both extremely fed up with it. All it took was some words and swish of George's wand, and then a flick of Fred's, to have the whole room locked and a silencing charm put on it. Wide, emerald green eyes met deep, rich brown ones. Harry huffed out a breath and plunked down onto a nearby desk.

"Well, I assume you want to talk, so talk." Arms crossed on his chest, Harry tried to look irritated, but a glimmer of hurt twinkled in his eyes before he blinked it away and focused on the twins again.

"Yes, well, you've been avoiding us." Fred spoke first, but only because George was still staring at Harry, or-more accurately- his mouth.

"I think we all know that, Fred. What's this really about? I have places to be, you know." Harry slipped off of the desk and made his way to the door, only to be cut of by George this time.

"Don't lie. Not to us. Hermione and Ron are both at Hogsmeade, as are Neville and Luna. That only leaves you here, alone." The outraged look on Harry's face was nothing compared to the hard look George had in his eyes, telling anyone that he was _pissed_.

Harry tried to push passed George, but it was no use. The larger boy was all muscle where Harry was tiny, even a little bony in some places. George smirked, but it didn't touch his eyes.

"What happened, Harry? Everything was great, but then you started avoiding us. Why?" Fred's soft voice seemed to make the smaller boy even more angry, but the twins wouldn't give up easily.

"Yeah, Harry. What Happened?" George mocked his brother, who, up until now, had done nothing but plead for answers.

"You know what happened!" Harry made a grab for the wand in his pocked, and immediately pointed it at George.

"You're going to move." George didn't even twitch, but his eyes flashed for a second.

"George, move! Move, or I'll move you myself." Harry's hand trembled, but the grip on his wand was so tight, his knuckles were turning white. Fred looked on the scene with wide eyes, but he did nothing to help his brother. Even moving right now could frighten Harry into shooting off a spell he knew nothing about.

"George, move." Fred magically unlocked the door and removed the silencing charm. George, however, was being a hardass-which was completely unlike him-so he didn't budge.

"George!" Seeming to snap out of whatever had Harry and George staring daggers at each other, the redhead sidestepped to let the smaller boy pass, but not before he leaned down and placed a small kiss on Harry's lips. The slap that ensued sounded throughout the room, followed by Harry rushing out of the room.

"What do you think that was about?" George looked over at his brother, only to earn a smack on the back of the head.

"Honestly, you two should really get along better. I mean, you claim to love each other, but you fight like brother and sister! Thank Merlin for Ron, otherwise I don't think we would stand a chance the way you just buggered that up, George!"

"What do you mean, I buggered that up?" George rubbed at his sore cheek, thinking about the adorable boy who'd slapped him. He'd come around...Hopefully.

"I mean You. Buggered. That. Up. Sometimes you can be a fuckin' tosser, George." Fred huffed, and seemed to gather himself a little.

"Let's go. I need to talk to Ron. Maybe he can smooth some of this shite over." George was gone before Fred could blink again.

"Oh, fuck."

"Who does he think he is, treating me like that?" Harry threw another rock at the lake, attempting to skip it. Only, he was completely rubbish at skipping rocks so all the rock did was sink to the bottom after hitting the water. Harry cursed.

"I can't believe they'd just act like nothing happened!" Harry cursed again. A throat being cleared behind him made the boy jump, spin around, and draw his wand simultaneously.

"You a'right there, Harry?" Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger both stood with shocked expressions on their faces, but honestly, they'd heard Harry curse before so he couldn't figure out what they were on about. Oh, right. His wand. The boy slowly shoved his wand back into the pocket of his robes.

"Yeah. Why do you guys look like you've just seen Snape tap dancing through the Great Hall." Harry had to hand it to himself. He could stir some pretty hilarious mental images.

"Ah-Well-Ah-" Ron stammered before Hermione cut him off.

"We saw George." The witch certainly knew how to cut to the chase.

"Oh." Harry spun back around towards the lake, trying to silently signal his friends to leave so he could be alone. The sun was just touching the water, making the lake seem like it was full of melted butter and lavender. Touches of orange and pink spattered the sky, and the reflection of the sun in the water had little ripples of blue and white from the clouds. None of this calmed Harry like it usually did, though. His thoughts were too preoccupied with a couple of redheaded mischievous twins.

"-Harry!" Ron's voice brought Harry back to the lake and reality.

"Wh-what?" He gave himself a mental shake, vowing to not let those prats ruin his amazing sunset.

"I said we're going to eat. You wanna come?" The concern in Ron's voice made Harry feel guilty, but he really needed the time to deal with this on his own. _Tonight_ , he thought, _I'll talk to him tonight_.

"Oh, brother dear!" The twins' voices sang out over everyone else sitting at the Gryffindor table. Soon, Ron felt rather than saw George sit on his left, while Fred sat on his right. _Oh great. What could they possibly want_? Ron thought to himself.

"We heard that you and Hermione had a rather swell time. Isn't that right, George?" Fred popped a piece of Ron's bread into his mouth.

"Sure is. Word is that you may have bought here a little trinket. Something along the lines of a necklace. Pretty little thing, too." George took a drink of the pumpkin juice in Ron's gobblet.

"Right then. So what exactly is it that you want?" Ron scowled at his older brothers who were presently making fools of themselves. Ron thought, _They could've just asked for whatever they wanted_.

"Harry." George and Fred chorused at the same time. Ron, however, spit his pumpkin juice out onto the smoked pheasant that was featured as one of tonight's food choices. A few of the younger Gryffindors grumbled at the now soggy bird, but the ones in 3rd year or higher were listening to the brothers' conversation with rapt attention.

"Sorry, boys. Harry's not into that kind of thing." Ginny Weasley, another of the Weasley siblings, sat down opposite Ron and started eating. Both twins burst into laughter.

"Yeah, sure Gin. Keep telling yourself that." George wiped at his tear-filled eyes, which seemed to only make Fred laugh harder.

"Harry's the biggest poof we know!" Ginny huffed indignantly at Fred's exclamation, but Hermione, who was just on the other side of Ginny, pointed over Ron's shoulder.

"Ah-hem." _Oh, shite_ , Fred and George both thought at the same moment.

"Ah, hullo Harry." Ron's whole face was a plump shade of red, embarrassment and agitation at his older brothers rivaled for dominance on his face.

"Hm." Fred pivoted around on the bench slowly while George tried to bury himself in Ron's food.

"Harry-" Ginny started, but Harry cut her off.

"You two,"The raven haired boy pointed at the twins who, were now trying to make themselves scarce,"come with me. Now!" The small boy rotated on his heel and stalked out of the Great Hall, two red-haired, red-faced twins following right behind him.


End file.
